bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old and the Restless
November 10, 2016 January 12, 2017 January 27, 2017 March 15, 2017 March 19, 2017 March 20, 2017 April 4, 2017 April 10, 2017 May 6, 2017 June 2, 2017 June 12, 2017 September 18, 2017 October 10, 2018}} |previous = "Intern for the Worse" |next = "Baby Steps" |image = the old and the restless.png |viewers = 1.82 million}} "The Old and the Restless" is the third episode of the second season and the fifty-fifth episode of The Loud House. Plot When Lincoln sees how tame Pop-Pop has gotten in his advanced age, he takes him out for a day to remember. Synopsis Lincoln is dropped off by his mother at Sunset Canyon Retirement Home, so that he can spend the day with his grandfather. As he is entering the building, he notices the nurse evicting one of the residents from the retirement home for disobeying their curfew. He walks up to the front desk and rings the bell. Pop-Pop sneaks up and surprises Lincoln. He explains that it took him months to get into Sunset Canyon, implying that three people were kicked out, before there was room for him to move in. Pop-Pop also explains that the place has a pool, shuffle board, and many of his old friends are also residents. The only downside is that a strict and controlling nurse named Sue runs the place, and has a very strict rule system for the residents. Lincoln tells Pop-Pop he has a fun filled day planned for them, but Sue objects to this and Pop-Pop agrees to go with Sue's rules, and they hang out there instead. They decide to go for a swim in the pool, but before they can dive in Sue stops them, and instructs Pop-Pop to use the helper chair to get into the pool. She also makes Lincoln put on a life vest and nose plugs. While he and Pop-Pop are about to have fun in the pool, Sue makes everyone get out to reapply sun block (despite the fact the swimming pool is indoors) and everyone has to get out. Later, Lincoln and Pop-Pop are playing Twister but then Sue instructs them to stop, and then later Pop-Pop is required to take a nap due to Sue's rules. Lincoln convinces Pop-Pop that she is just trying to make him think he's old and helpless so Pop-Pop decides to go out and have a good time. Sue attempts to stop them and informs them of the curfew, but they still decide to go out. While they are out, they stop at a diner, and at first Pop-Pop doesn't wish to eat anything too heavy, but Lincoln informs him that he can handle it, (due to a flashback of Pop-Pop cleaning out an entire Chinese buffet) and he agrees to eat what Lincoln is having. They later spend their day having fun with dancing, laser tag, a carnival, drinking Flippees to see who can get a brain freeze first, and rock climbing. When Lincoln is getting them some hot dogs, a biker is talking with Pop-Pop and convinces him to come to a bull riding contest at a local bar. Lincoln warns him of the 6 o'clock curfew, but Pop-Pop has had so much fun that he is starting to ignore Sue's warning. Pop-Pop takes off and Lincoln goes after him, missing him every time he arrives where Pop-Pop was last located. He eventually catches up to him after he did some skydiving, and Lincoln finally convinces him to head back to the retirement home. When they arrive however, it is almost 6 and Sue locks the front door prematurely. They now have to find another way into Pop-Pop's room and his friends decide to help out. They make it into Scoots' room while Seymour distracts Sue, but when they finally arrive in Pop-Pop's room, Sue is already there waiting to kick him out. Lincoln feels bad for Pop-Pop, but he tells Lincoln that he had such a fun day and that living in a place that has so many rules isn't worth it. Eventually, Albert's friends all join in and inform Sue that with not many people at the home, there's no point and she angrily allows Pop-Pop to stay. Rita eventually comes to pick up Lincoln, and Pop-Pop tells him he can't wait to have another fun day with him. The two of them hug and Pop-Pop is informed that his friends are going to have a a late night swim in the pool. Pop-Pop says goodbye to Lincoln, and removes his clothes as he goes to have a swim with his friends, while Lincoln just looks on awkwardly. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Grey Griffin as Scoots *Jill Talley as Rita *Fred Willard as Pop-Pop *Rob Paulsen as Seymour / Senior / Announcer *Veronica Cartwright as Sue *Fred Tatasciore as Bernie / Navy Seal #1 / T-Bone Trivia *This is the first time all ten of Lincoln's sisters are absent in an episode. **This is the only 2016 episode where the sisters are all absent. *This episode reveals two details about Pop-Pop. **His real name is Albert. **He is the Loud siblings' maternal grandfather. *Rita's face is hidden in this episode, meaning that this episode could've likely been produced before "11 Louds a Leapin'", where her face was revealed. *A cartoon depictions of Alec Schwimmer, Karla Sakas Shropshire, and David King can be seen when the crowd was exiting the building. *'Innuendo': When Albert was talking to his grandson about his new home, he was about to say that he had to wait for three seniors to "kick the bucket". References *''The Old and the Restless'' - The title is a parody of the Number 1 CBS soap opera . The title is also a pun to the episode with the same name. *'' '' - The episode is reminiscent of the book and movie, which also features a rather antagonistic nurse, , and a rebellious character, , played by , who frees the other characters from the antagonistic nurse's tyranny. Errors *In the last scene, Albert is missing his Navy tattoo. *At the end of the episode, Vanzilla is missing its headlights. *There is a shot where two of Sue's eyelashes are disconnected from her eyes. *When the seniors defend Albert, the stuff that he puts on the floor disappears. *One of the seniors mentions that they saw Albert's "name" in the sky, but it said "Pop Pop", and he is only called that by his grandchildren. Running Gags *Lincoln and Pop-Pop trying to have fun, only for Sue to interrupt them. *Someone reminding Pop-Pop about his curfew. *Lincoln reminding Pop-Pop about the stuff he did in the past to lift his mood. *Sue's sinister grin. *Scoot's moments. *Pop-Pop removing all of his clothes. *The Seniors helping Lincoln and Pop-Pop getting in the retirement home without Sue knowing. *Pop-Pop having so much fun, that it goes overboard. *Lincoln and Pop-Pop spending time together, while having fun. Clip The Loud House Sue Knows Best Nickelodeon UK es:Los Viejos y los Inquietos he:זקנים חסרי-מנוח id:The Old and the Restless pl:Starzy ale jarzy ru:Старики-разбойники tl:The Old and the Restless